


Sons & Daughters

by space_squirrel



Series: Perfect 100's [7]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Family, Month of fanfic challenge, Perfect 100, Wordcount: 100-1.000, sons and daughters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_squirrel/pseuds/space_squirrel
Summary: Isobella Ryder doesn't know how to tell Wyatt.Double or nothing for this one: Written for both the "Month of Fanfiction" challenge on Tumblr, prompts by joufancyhuh & yourlocalpriestess; Day 3: Family AND also for last week's MEFFW Perfect 100 challenge, "sons and daughters".





	Sons & Daughters

Izzy pauses before entering the medbay, hovering by the door while nervously chewing one darkly painted fingernail. She closes her eyes, taking a deep, shaking breath. _This shouldn't be so hard,_ she thinks. _It's just Wyatt_.

But it is hard, terrifying even, talking to him when he's like this. How do you tell a son their father is dead? How can she possibly tell Wyatt that _daddy_ is dead... so she could live?

Squaring her shoulders, she steeles her nerves and steps inside, the familiar _woosh_ of doors and hum of medical equipment an oddly comforting sound.

 _Here goes nothing_.


End file.
